


Wish You Were Mine

by cinnamonstr



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling out of friendships, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pining, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonstr/pseuds/cinnamonstr
Summary: Penny and Jen were always friends despite being from different cliques -- one could say they "clicked." Penny meets a guy named Matt and develops a crush towards him. Out of the blue, Jen asks Matt out on a date.
Relationships: Matthias/Jennifer, Matthias/Penelope





	1. A Lukewarm Confession... or something?

I never thought something like this could happen, but here it is, happening right before me.  
Jen is a dear friend of mine through most of my life, and I would be happy with any choice she made in her life. Likewise, Matt was also a dear friend of mine. Maybe a little bit more than a friend, although I don't know if he's even thought of me like that. We met during final's week, when he doodled a little smiley face on a paper of mine that had slipped through the crack of the privacy panel on the desks.  
Ok, maybe he's a lot more than a friend at this point.  
But I don't think that really matters now.  
"Hey, Matt," Jen had said casually, flipping through her phone.  
Matt looked up, "Yes?" His over-size glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose while he read, and reread, the passage for this week's discussion.  
"You, me, dinner at Olive Garden this Friday?" She didn't even look up as she said that, still thumbing through her phone.  
"Uh..." Matt look a little taken back, "Like a-"  
"Date? Yes, a date. And no, not a "friend" date. An actual date."  
I stayed silent the entire time, only shifting my eyes between the both of them while my homework sat on the table, half-finished with probably a lot of mistakes.  
"Uh... Sure. I'd love to." He smiled goofily, a soft rosy color spreading from his cheeks to his ears.  
They proceeded to exchange numbers, Matt fumbling with his phone while Jen continued to thumb through Insta, reciting her number with what almost seemed like boredom.  
I just stared. I must've looked like a complete idiot, but I felt like a complete idiot. So many thoughts raced through my head, some along the lines of, "Jen! Why would you do this?!" and, "He looks so cute when he's flustered like that."  
He wasn't flustered for me though. And that made my blood boil.


	2. Just Do "You," I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's never been on a proper date, so he goes to a friend who knows more than him (not much more, but more).

Eventually, Friday rolled around. I had plopped down on my bed and began to work on a summary of a movie my class watched in an effort so calm my nerves. Every time I thought about Jen, or Matt, or Jen and Matt, at the Olive Garden eating breadsticks and pasta while talking about whatever Jen and Matt have in common, my stomach would twist and turn. God, what if they actually hit it off? From the looks of their interaction earlier this week, Jen wasn't even interested after asking him out. Matt, bless his heart, looked so embarrassed and happy that I don't think he realized how 'off' the situation felt. It clicked right then that Matt was just happy being asked out by a pretty girl. My nervousness shifted into a feeling of anger.  
I wasn't able to dwell on it long because right then, my phone buzzed beside my hip. I had an inclination to wonder who it was and yeah... it's Matt.

Matt: hey, um, what do you wear for a first date?

I let out a sigh, my face scrunching up from the absolute cuteness of the statement mixed with the confirmation that it was, in fact, Matt's first time on a date. I debated leaving him on read but I got another text right after the first one popped up.

Matt: I searched google but I couldn't get a good answer.

Dammit, I'm a good person, aren't I? Helping the guy I like with a date he has with another girl, that girl being my best friend. I thought for a second, staring blankly at the phone until the texts became a blur.

Penny: just do you, i guess?

Penny: i mean she asked you out so you should dress you.

I frowned and put my phone down, a little angry at the situation and a little frustrated with the fact that I abandoned my schoolwork so easily for this. I began to type away, watching the words appear on the computer screen along to the cadence of the keys. Soon enough, the feelings I had began to slip away.

Until my phone buzzed once again. There's no way it couldn't be Matt.

Matt: does this look ok?

Along with the text came a picture which loaded soon after I opened the app. It was a mirror selfie of Matt wearing his "Empathy is more rebellious than a middle finger" shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. His eyes were trained on the mirror, blocked by his glasses and accompanied by a goofy smile. I smiled at it, remembering the time we stumbled upon that shirt at F.Y.E.. It was truly a "Matt" outfit, but maybe not a dinner date outfit.

Penny: it looks good, but try something just a little fancier.

About five minutes later I get a follow up. There's no words, but just a picture of Matt with a navy blue sweater and the same dark jeans. He even has a nice watch on and the same smile. I typed out my reply and sent it, my stomach churning at what I replied and the events that would follow.

Penny: perfect :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an actual shirt with that print on it. It's by wicked clothing.  
> Also, I like guys who look like that. Super cute.  
> Let me know if I should write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on AO3 despite being on here for a loooong time! I posted this on a Discord server and decided to make this into a thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
